


Miles Between

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years is a long time to grieve and she had no right to expect more from him, no right to hold it against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Between

**Author's Note:**

> Things you said with too many miles between us - Xellia x Kaidan (Prompt by ravenclawnerd)

She crossed her arms, the inside of her cheek angry with the abuse she’d given it for the last ten minutes as Kaidan stood before her. It’d been weeks since they last saw each other. She swallowed when James pressed a series of buttons that illuminated the cell’s barrier, locking her in. 

Her gaze followed the length of his jaw, she noticed how it twitched with unspoken words, the way his lip pressed together with restraint. He took in a breath, mouth opening and closing, gaping like a fish at times and she would laugh if it weren’t for the tight squeeze in her chest making her words jumble in her throat. 

Commander Shepard, _wordless_ \- who would have thought. 

She had so many things to say. She wanted to say she was sorry for not making more of an effort to contact him after she woke, but all her practiced words were failing her. She felt a bristle of anger thinking about their last exchange and wanted to scream at him for Horizon but the ache it left at the same time wasn’t worth it. She wanted to let him know she understood all of it - all these things twirled and crashed in the back of her mind as she watched him shift his weight from foot to foot. He was uneasy and comfortable at the same time, she could tell.

Two years is a long time to grieve and she had no right to expect more from him, no right to hold it against him. He’d moved on and even though it was only weeks in her memory, she’d have to as well, for both their sake. 

“Kaidan,” she put a hand behind her neck and rubbed it, his mouth snapped shut, his eyes still scrutinizing her from head to toe and she couldn’t blame him - everything was surreal. 

“Yeah?” His voice was like velvet, soothing and disarming; Shepard felt the knot in her throat threaten to give. She  _missed_  him, she spent too many nights asking herself why she still clutched on to the hope he’d see things differently after the suicide mission. All the scenarios she worked in her head where he’d listen to her reasons, let her ask for forgiveness for Cerberus, for their missed time. 

She swallowed again, her throat dry and her lips sticking like cement - the words won’t come and Kaidan’s brow is raised high on his face, waiting.

“You should go.” 


End file.
